Problem
by rdy2rokGURL
Summary: Blue doesn't know what happened, but after she broke up with Silver, a certain green-eyed bastard starts warming up to her. What's he up to? Rated T for swearing.


**WARNING: Prepare...This is so fluffy you're gonna die...**

**And contains cursing. Blue apologizes for her dirty mouth**

**Also contains grammatical errors that will make your eyes bleed.**

**Sorry, just wanted to let the story out.**

BLUE POV

I walked sluggishly into my classroom. It has been a month after Silver and I broke up-and things are actually okay with us-but I can't shake the feeling of emptiness inside of me. The girls call this the 'depression phase' where I isolate myself until I either let this subside, or I find a new man.

I feel like I'm never going to reach either of them.

The school bell alarmed just as I entered the classroom. My classmates settled down as the teacher came in. I sat down on my usual spot beside Green, who looked as bored as always, but started acting differently since a few weeks ago.

"Good morning, class," greeted the teacher.

"Good morning, teacher," replied the class.

I sighed, mirroring Green's expression. 'This is going to be a long day...'

Finally, class ended and I was in no hurry to get to my second one. Just as I took my sweet time, I stumbled through my things and the contents of my bag spilled out. "Shit," I cursed under my breath as I picked up all of my papers.

I already knew he was watching me the whole time. And I'm ninety-nine percent sure he had that stupid smirk on his face.

'Why won't you just leave?' I thought. Usually, Green and I would make a great comedy duo, with my quirkiness and sly attitude and his ability to be easily annoyed. However, I wasn't in the mood. 'Leave, leave, leave,' I thought constantly as I continued fixing my stuff.

To my surprise, he helped me. He knelt down and picked up my papers and books and helped me stuff it in my bag. We were already ten minutes late, but we don't usually care. I gazed at him, giving him my 'What the hell?' and 'I guess I should say thank you' look.

He shrugged and walked away.

Gee, thanks.

I walked to my next class, utterly confused but not totally sorry that the situation happened.

The next day, another strange thing happened. As I was eating my lunch-alone, since I told my friends I needed my space-someone sat in front of me. I looked up to see who it was, and strange enough, it was Green.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely.

He smirked. "Don't get your hopes up. I was waiting for you in the library for our tutoring session, but I guess you didn't show up."

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, not really sorry.

He sighed. "I guess I'll just teach you here."

"No thanks. I usually don't like mixing my food with education. Makes me throw up."

"Don't be such a smart-ass. I'm getting extra credit because of this, so I'd rather not waste it." He set the book-oh, a freaking THICK one-on the table and started getting my attention.

"You're failing as it is. Aren't you worried about graduation?"

I snorted. "Like you give a damn."

"I don't, because I'm smart enough to know that I'm going to pass."

I snorted once more. "And you're saying _I'm _the smart-ass."

The corner of his mouth twitched. I didn't know whether it was forming a smile or a frown. "Then I guess I better leave. I wouldn't want you throwing up."

I had half a mind to let him go, but I felt kind of guilty that I already ditched him AND I'm going to blow him off. I sighed. "Fine. I'll listen to your stupid lecture." I pushed my tray of food away as I faced him.

"Good girl."

"Very good, Blue! You got your first B!" My teacher exclaimed as I received my paper. My eyes widened and I nearly shrieked. It was after school hours and my teacher pulled me out for an important announcement. For me, this was a very important one indeed.

"What?" I gasped.

"Your grades are really improving. To be honest, I thought you got hold of your answer sheets again, but I checked and you didn't! You're really getting into your work right now!"

I sweatdropped. Not that I was offended. I lost count of how many times I tried cheating on tests and projects. However, I was genuinely happy about my accomplishment. If I'm able to ace a test without cheating, then maybe there's hope for my life after all!

(After thinking about it, that thought was kinda sad, I admit).

"Thank you!" I cried as I got my test paper. There weren't as many x's are there were before.

I was about to cry tears of joy.

"Don't thank me! It was all you! I wonder what made you work so hard."

"Huh?" I stopped my celebratory dance for a moment. "What do you mean you wonder what made me work so hard?"

"What was your motivation?"

"But...Green tutored me..."

"Oh, really?" he asked, surprised. "It never struck me that he was a 'helpful' kind of student...no offense."

"Wha-I thought YOU told him to tutor me!"

"Eh? I never told him that...or did I?"

"You told him he could get extra credit for tutoring me," I said, refreshing his memory.

He thought for a moment, and for some reason, my heart was pounding. "I don't recall anything from that matter. Maybe I'll have a talk with him. I must've drunk something bad that time."

"Of course, sir." I walked out of the classroom, feeling nervous about the whole thing.

I'm beginning to feel better about my breakup, but I still wanted to be alone. It seemed that it opened a new 'Relaxed Blue'. I stayed on the roof-usually a restricted area, not like I cared-the only place where no one can disturb me. This was my third day on this roof and I'm beginning to like it.

I walked towards the fence and stared at the city. The sun was bright and the sky was blue. A breeze flew towards my direction and I breathed in the fresh air.

"It's always so peaceful here," I whispered.

"Yeah..."

I jumped. "The fu-" I turned around and saw someone hiding in the shadows. He had a familiar spike of brown hair and immediately, I fumed. "What the hell, Green? Are you beginning to stalk me now? I said I didn't need your help with school anymore!"

"Why are you getting mad at me for? I was here first," he mumbled.

"NO!" I shrieked. "I'm pretty sure I would know if someone was here before I was."

"Obviously, you don't know your senses very well because I have been spending my time here on the roof since two weeks ago."

I huffed. "Well, I'm not leaving this place, so you better do."

He snorted. "I can't see the logic of your sentence. I was here first, so I claimed it first, technically."

"First in, first out," I contradicted.

"How about we just stay here and not talk to each other, because I was pretty content with reading my book and you were content with...quietness."

"Fine."

We stayed there in silence, but I was too aggravated to actually stay calm and think about life and shit. Sometimes, HE was the one who annoyed me. Have I been losing my touch?

Finally, the class bell rung and we both stood up and walked back to our classroom.

I was walking home from school one day. I looked around the houses, who had already put Christmas decorations. The bright lights gave my head a migraine, so I just looked straight ahead.

Since fate obviously wanted my head to hurt more, I spotted Green walking a few feet in front of me, reading a book.

'I hope he trips and falls,' I thought with a little smile on my face. Suddenly, I remembered my challenge to myself. 'I've been losing my touch. Maybe I should redeem myself.'

I ran towards him, and his head snapped towards my direction when he heard the noise.

"What are you doing here, Pesky Girl?" he sighed.

I smirked. "Nothing. Can't a young, innocent girl walk beside her classmate when we go home?"

"Well, you've never walked with me before," he said, closing his book.

"I never felt like I wanted to."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know. I just got the urge." I thought about what our teacher said, that he didn't order Green to tutor me. "I mean you WERE kind enough to help me with school. I felt like I needed to return the favor-"

"Sir told me to tutor you. You DON'T need to return the favor," he cut me off.

'You're acting strange,' I thought but didn't say aloud. "Well, since I'm here and since you're here, we might as well enjoy it, hm?"

He sighed. "And just as I thought I'll be able to relax."

"I'm not giving you stress," I said. "You give stress to yourself."

"You know sometimes your arguments don't make sense."

"You don't make sense."

"You fight like a five-year-old."

"At least I fight playfully, not like you, super serious guy!"

He rolled his eyes. "Just wait for your presents from Santa, won't you, kid?"

I laughed without humor. 'That's right,' I thought, 'I'll be spending Christmas alone this year.' For the past two years, I've been spending my holidays with Silver, since I have NO IDEA where my parents are and I live alone in my house.

I guess I'll be forever alone this year.

"What's got you down?" he asked.

"Nothing," I snapped.

He stayed silent for a while. "I don't get you."

"You don't know enough about me to get me."

"Then maybe I should get to know you better," he mumbled.

"Good luck." I snorted. "My face is covered by a mask." I said it out loud before I caught myself. 'Crap. Why did I just say that?' No one knew that I was kidnapped at a young age except Silver, who after we broke up, promised that he wouldn't say anything about it.

"I know it was," he muttered.

My heart skipped a beat. "What did you say?"

"My house is here. See you tomorrow," he said like he didn't hear what I asked him. He walked inside his home and closed the door without a second glance.

"I know you know something," I said.

"I know a lot of things," he mumbled, flipping to the next page of his book. We were back at the roof of the school and I confronted him right after the last incident...okay, I talked about it three days after.

"Don't play dumb. I'm serious here," I replied through my gritted teeth.

"I don't play dumb. I act coyly."

"I'm serious and this is serious and you know it!" I cried.

He was motionless for a while and I was pretty sure he has been reading the same sentence for the past five minutes.

"Green, you better talk or-"

Without another word, he shoved a piece of paper in my hand. Confused, I looked at it, my hands shaking. My eyes widened and what I saw almost made me drop the paper.

It was me.

I was probably three years old. My hair was still short and I was wearing a black dress. Two pair of legs were behind me, and I was pretty sure they were my parents.

"Where did you find this?" I asked after I found my voice.

"I knew you before you went missing. Gramps and I went looking for you after you did. That was the picture we used to look for you and I kept it after we gave up."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't want to think about that," he said, like the answer was obvious.

"Then why did you act so distant."

"Well, why should I give you the special treatment?"

After that, I guess I kind of tried bonding with him. I mean, he did help find me before. Of course, I asked him about my parents, but he said they disappeared after a few years of my abduction.

"Maybe I should just drop out school and find them," I suggested.

"No," he said firmly. "We'll let the authorities handle it. They've been searching for them since you appeared."

I chuckled without humor. "It seems that one of us disappears when one gets found, huh?"

He was silent. "You'll be able to meet with them again. Right before New Years, so you wouldn't be alone."

"How would YOU know I'd be alone?"

"I'm not stupid, Blue."

I huffed. "But you better stop acting like a know-it-all."

He smirked. "It seems that we have a unique effect on each other..."

"Effect? You mean we annoy the fuck out of each other?"

"Pretty much."

I laugh and he gives a small one as well.

I was pretty sure we began to become friends at that time. We always went together, we would talk about stuff, and on rare occasions, he would ask to carry my things and smile at the jokes I made.

'He likes me.'

WTF brain?

Well, I couldn't argue with my brain either. After all, I'm a fucking genius. I would be lying if I didn't suspect someone had a crush on me before. Most of the time, I would get it right, that someone did have the hots for me.

However, other times, I just made my big head go first. And since this was GREEN, I was extra careful.

So, I performed my usual test.

"I'm hungry~"

"Then buy something. You have money."

"But I feel like eating sweets."

"Then buy sweets."

"But I'm up for a chocolate bar," I whined. "With almonds. They don't sell that in the cafeteria or anywhere here."

"Too bad."

I huffed. "Some friend you are."

"I'm not an errand boy, Blue," he reminded me.

I giggled and we resumed to our usual conversations.

After a few days, on my table, was a stack of chocolate bars with almonds. A note was attached on it.

_To stop the whining._

I grinned. He definitely likes me.

Our Christmas break started and I was stuck at home. Green, of course, had to spend some time with his family. When I thought that all communication would be cut off, my phone buzzed.

-u there?

I checked the sender. It was just their phone number, which meant I didn't save his number, but I was pretty sure it was him.

~green? is that u?

I wanted to make sure. I pressed send. Immediately, I got a reply.

-Of cors its me. who else?~how u get my #?-gramps knows every1s #s~i knew u had sum stalker tendencies :P-i learned frm d best~ty 4 d complmnt :) wru?-vacation in hawaii. really hot here. how r u?~fine. really bored. y u txt me?-no one else to talk to.~red? yellow?-all busy frm vacation.~gee thanks 4 reminding me that m all alone here -_-at least u hv peace n quiet. beach is crowded.~i'd love 2 go there sumtime.-gramps n daisy will take u 1 day.

I smiled.

~aww. i was hoping u would :c-stop being such a flirt~u txted me first-i regret it. i hav 2 go now. save my number.~of course. hav a nice trip :)

And the conversation ended. I didn't know it, but I had a smile on my face. I know he likes me and I'm beginning to like him back. My face heats up as I think about it. 'Friends don't usually converse like this,' I thought. 'Maybe we could be something more.'

Then, realization strikes me. Green is such a ditz when it comes to relationships. He's one cold-hearted bastard.

I think about it.

It may be a problem...

...but I'll definitely solve it.

Throughout the break, Green and I would text, since he was always out and about while I was stuck inside my room. I would talk to him first thing in the morning and we would end right before lunch.

Finally, New Years came, and the loud fireworks disrupted my usually quiet home.

~u home?-yes. really noisy here.~same.

I paused.

~wats ur new years resolution?

It took him a while to answer, but then he said:

-help you become less annoying.

I rolled my eyes.

~ha ha. mine is helping you smile more : O)-i do smile more~i know. but ur still an emotionless prick.

Our conversation continued until my grandfather clock chimed, signaling the new year indeed.

~HAPPY NEW YEAR! 3-same 2 u~thank you 4 d emotionless greeting

I sighed. I'd rather talk to him face to face-he shows more emotion-but I can't. He's with his family.

~kinda lonely being alone

Before I knew it, I hit send. The reply took long, but it came.

-K.

What the hell? I said one genuine thing and all he says is "K"? There's something wrong with him, I know it. I start typing furiously.

~dats all u hav 2 say?

He doesn't reply. I guess he figured out he said something wrong. However, he doesn't text back. I look at the clock-thirty minutes after twelve. I figured that he and his family were eating together, that's why he couldn't talk.

I threw my phone across the room and it landed perfectly on my pile of clothes. 'Nothing to do,' I think as I lay on my bed and stare at my ceiling, the boom of the fireworks still fresh in the sky.

Then I heard some shouting.

I ignored it and decided to sleep. However, the screaming won't stop.

I furiously turned to my window, and to my surprise, Green was on my front lawn, signaling me to go down. Confused, I dressed up and went outside, wearing a jacket to protect me from the cold.

"What are you doing here?" I cried over the noise.

"You said you were alone," he replied. "I got your hint, you know."

I sent him a mischievous smile. "I knew you couldn't resist me," I joked. "But what about your family?"

"There are other years. I just couldn't stand you moping."

I smiled. "Let's sit down."

"Here?"

"Yeah. I don't want you infecting my house."

He rolled his eyes and sat on the grass and I scooted down beside him. "Thanks for coming," I said as the noise subsided.

"You're welcome. After all, no one deserves to be alone on New Years."

"Well, unless I find my family, I'll be alone for the rest of my life."

"Don't exaggerate. Red, Yellow and I are here. We're your friends right?"

'We're not just friends,' I think, but I keep my mouth shut. 'After all we've been through, even though I know how he feels and he knows how I feel, he wouldn't ask me out yet.'

"I know. But, family is different."

"You were able to spend New Years with Silver," he muttered.

"Yeah," I replied awkwardly. "I guess the feelings just the same when I spent my time with him...Actually, I feel the same right now." There, I dropped the hint.

"That's good to know," he mumbled.

I snapped. 'My god! That one was the most obvious hint! Can't he figure it out? And he calls ME the dumb one.'

"Dammit, Green! Don't you want us to be together? I've been dropping hints since forever!"

He was taken aback and look of genuine confusion flitted across his face. "I thought we already were."

That surprised me. I let out a chuckle...then a laugh. No wonder he acted a new kind of 'cold' towards me. Not the 'stay away from me' cold, but more of a playful one.

"Well then," I said with a smile, "there seems to be no problem."


End file.
